


Twelfth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mood strikes after a hunt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelfth

**Author's Note:**

> Twelfth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

After every successfully finished hunt, Sam and Dean stumble into their current motel room, not even bothering with switching on the lights. They’re both running on a high of adrenaline and endorphins, the need to take the edge off becomes almost unbearable. They’re both hard even before they kiss, hard and bruising, open- mouthed with tongues and teeth. Clothes hit the floor along with their weapons and Sam holds himself up against the kitchen counter while Dean fucks into him, hard and fast and perfect.


End file.
